When Push Comes to Shove
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: Dedicated to Minato Rouge Leader! One-shot. Its tough to watch the greatest detectives child, but its worse then being scrutinized by the only guy to have been let into your heart without sacrifice. Matt/Mello, implied Light/L. Better than it sounds!


When Push Comes to Shove

(A Death Note One-shot)

Authoress : UnratedCrimsonBlood

Genre : Humor/Drama with a hint of Romance

Rating : M

Fanfic : Death Note

Setting : L's Complex Apartment; Alternate Time (In which L does not die nor the other cool characters either.)

Summary : Matt and Mello were both assigned into watching over L's beloved 13 year old daughter, Anissa. Will both heirs to the royal detective's throne survive? Or will Anissa get the best of them and throw them off from what they truly want?

Warning : Language, crude humor, Anissa picking on Mello, Mello's wrath, Shounen-Ai, OOC characters, Thoughts of killing Near (I'm NOT a Near fan and since this is my fan fiction, I do as I regard or say. Lmao!!!)

© Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata owns Death Note!!!! I Do not own them only my character : Anissa (Excluding their last names)

**This is a one-shot for MinatoRougeLeader!!! WELCOME TO FAN FICTION, Lil' BRO!**

When Push Comes to Shove

Main Characters : Matt, Mello and Anissa.

Mello stared perplexedly at the petite raven teenager sitting in a slapdash fashion, who also happened to be L's elder heir and his only daughter. Her bewildering and aloof reflecting sanguine eyes literally made Matt jump out of his seat every time, not [very] fond of her death glares and her irregular dark circles lining her eyelids - it was perceived almost like a fashion statement or something. Matt, whose usually addicted to horrifying things found Anissa to be anything but cute; she was down right creepy, in his words.

"So Mels, who is _she _again?" Matt questioned idiotically, receiving a smack in the back of his head from an agitated Mello. Matt has ADHD and he forgets everything that could be important or urgent. "You Jackass. That's Anissa Sayuki Pandora Lawliet. L's daughter he decided WE have to watch over while he's away on business, saying we are fitting people to do so."

Anissa's eyes narrowed, maddened as she heard the two, not-so-older males standing in the kitchen doorway. "Pffffh! Yeah right. And I hope you know I can hear you through those silent whispers as you speak. I hope you figured that **you **soundlike a screechy siren for a hurricane alert." Anissa spat, not fond of the two men her father reluctantly chose to be in charge of her and control her uncanny urges. Anissa scowled, not wanting to be controlled by two people she barely knew or wanted to know! "Manly Bitch."

Mello growled hastily, tightly clenching his fist against his callous palms, obliviously not going to let some 13 year old **runt **back talk him. "Listen here and listen real fucking closely. Just because my idol is your father an gives you what you want doesn't mean a goddamn thing. You're a fucking 13 year old bitch and we-are 21, so we have authority over you and more privileges than you could wish to have at this point."

"Ummm, lets get this this fucking straight -No, You don't. Goddamn, why do I have to be stuck with a prissy, chocolate loving, psycho Britney Spears-wannabe bitch and a secret crack head who plays too many damn video games, not to mention gruesomely violent games. You know that you might grow up and turn out to be a serial killer if you play too much. I hope you don't be killing animals on your spare time, because my father can arrest you at any opportunity." Anissa bluntly stated, staring at her stubby nails. "Seriously, like my father always be leaving me with the craziest and freakiest people on the face of the Earth when he has to leave to God no's where! Last month when he had to go to Germany for some shitty business he had to attend, he left me with his albino shithead watching over me. And he didn't look he was much older than me, when in actuality he's 20! Is that little freak anorexic or something, because that unnatural thin stint-shit he was saying isn't going to work on me. He forgets, I'm just as smart as all of you _people_!"

Matt interjected his perspective in the conversation. "Ummmm, not sure about all of that, but I think he does have a medical condition or some type of complex disorder. I didn't get to ask him that, since I always have had Mels' back." His flashing emerald eyes diverted on the Playstation 3 game on the overly large Plasma screen TV. Mello backhanded Matt on the back of his unruly Mahogany tuffs. Their anger gave Anissa the up-most retarded idea, but kept her mouth shut, wanting everything to play out before she could take some action.

"He's such a cunt. Bitch ate my cake Daddy bought me prior to that evening! And I was ready to sucker punch him in the gut, but then Yagami-teme came through the door and asked me, as if I knew where daddy currently was. I mean seriously, I swear, Yagami-teme and Daddy are, like, **lovers **or something associated with the bed. They are always together, no matter what the case is. Its really disturbing." Anissa shuttered, raising her sanguine eyes to the two males attentively listening to her talks. "I remember during the Kira case, when I was…young, they were even handcuffed to one another, when Daddy thought and suspected him of being Kira. Talk about down-right kinky and erotic, especially for the bed scene."

Matt's emerald eyes widened. Mello coughed curiously, staring quizzically at the younger Lawliet, whose language was just as terrible as Mello's. Matt's head blew off in his mind, eccentrically staring at the Lawliet sloppily sitting on the leather couch ; Anissa Lawliet was a mini Mello in disguise and the world was coming to an end. Things weren't going as planned.

Matt snuck up behind Anissa, wanting to find out if she was frightened easily. "RAWR!"

Anissa stared blankly at the fellow Mahogany haired guy, wanting to reach out and backhand the moron across the face, but instead, a crooked expression plastered on Anissa's face and she unintentionally clenched her fists. Anissa sarcastically laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hahahahahaha! That was _Sooooo _funny. NOT! You complete retard."

"But Lawliet-chan, I wanted to ask before I did that, do you have any siblings?"

"Again with the completely useless questions? Couldn't you have asked before then?" Anissa sighed, rumpling through her small purse and pulled out a medium lengthened picture- a glossy picture of herself and two smaller boys besides her, smiling and carrying-on. But her expression didn't match how she truly felt about everything. It just wasn't fair. "Their my twin 2 year old brothers: Lawliet Toshiro Xavier Hideaki and Lawliet Princeton Satsuma Eian. Well, they don't live with me because Father didn't want them caught in all of the mess that I'm caught in with all the traveling and moving around…They both live in England with my mother and my step-father, who I quiet frankly, cannot stand; He's such a pig and fucking sex-addict. But enough with the questions, you weapon licking, ass shooting, damn skinny-mother fuckers. What about your parents? Did they abandon you or they hated you because you are bastard children?"

More so then ever, Mello wanted to cleave Anissa's hair out of her head and spank her harder than a nanny could. Hey, a Mafia member spanking a child? That's legal and to his standards, a way of punishment. But Matt-being Matt and against spanking children; even disrespectful and snotty children- verbally warned Mello of touching L's elder heir, even if he wanted to reach out and smack her for her crude remarks on their behalf. She barely even knew them and already began battling with them. At this point, Matt didn't care the girl was acrimoniously picking verbal fights with them. "Whatever." Mello glared maliciously towards the Mahogany haired friend, the careless one within the feverent situation they both reluctantly were in. "What do you mean whatever?! You fucking unsympathetic moron!"

Anissa stood up. "You wanna know something? I think both of you are morons, but…."

Mello rolled his eyes and snorted. Anissa was dumber than she actually credited herself for. "You didn't even get to know our names. How retarded of a 13 year old to do so. But, that's what your mind does to you when you are an arrogant little-"

Matt cut Mello off, knowing they were going to start trouble with one another. "I'm Matt Jeevas. Social Video Game player, Hacker and-"

Anissa yawned, "BORING! Who cares if you're a Hacker, what do you do, Jack off during the job? Whatever, don't reply. Blondie, what is your name and what'cha do as a matter of fact. Please have a more interesting job than Jeevas-boy over there."

Mello smirked wickedly. "Mello, just Mello. My main purpose in life is to beat that albino bastard into smithereens and stay in control of the Mafia as long as live."

Anissa smiled wistfully, placing her hand on Mello's shoulders. "That's a fucked up and retarded name, where did your Hippie parents name you from? A damn soda or that Beatles song! Sooooo unoriginal. Can I help you annulet that albino freak, he makes me want to murder him and for a good reason too."

Matt almost screamed in terror. His best friend and Lawliet were double teaming against Near, the helpless and sick albino heir who outsmarted Mello and…ate Anissa's cake her father bought for her (She seemed to have inherited some of his sweets infatuation). Those weren't the best of reasons to go on a ravage murder spree, but knowing Mello all to well, he wasn't going to voice his very limited opinion to the slightest. But his heart prevailed over the many thoughts surrounding him and Mello/Anissa's most unrighteous motives for eradicating Near's not-so-long-lived life. Matt knew that he had to speak up, whether he dies trying or even if they get to Near first, all he had was a guilty conscious of an acquaintance and a dire need for a cigarette.

"Why are you going to hurt him, he didn't do anything serious to you nor did he commit anything horrendous, but eating your cake on fault, Lawliet-chan. That gives no reason or ideas in-"

Mello and Anissa both punched Matt, verbally abusing Matt as he landed slowly onto the carpet. Matt rubbed his head, watching uncouthly as both wicked-minded people high fived each other and went rushing out the door with nothing but a chocolate bar and what seemingly stimulated his thoughts. A caliber. Oh No. Near's demise is soon underway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello cackled in hysteria, the vigorously blowing wind caressed his golden blonde locks, scrutinizing Anissa's outlook as she bashed the mailbox belonging to a feeble and senile man; who had a unrelated stroke caused by the raucous being the clandestine trouble making heirs started. Anissa chortled instantaneously, raising her sanguine eyes towards Mello's direction.

Anissa then spoke, "Hey Mels, can I ask you a sincere question, if that's possible?"

Mello's eyebrows arose suspiciously, unaware of the type of question the Lawliet was going to ask him and why bringing that all of a sudden. "Do you and Matt have a special kind of _bond_?" What kind of stupid question is that? Mello didn't know where she was taking this small chat to or why this suddenly abrupt question came into the conversation anyways. Anissa's face plastered a blank emotion, becoming impatient by the moment while Mello's centering thoughts weren't letting the appropriate words slip out of his slightly parted lips. "Of course we have a special bond that no one else has or can ever possess. Matt, his sister and I grew up together- at Whammy's. Just the three of us…that was until I left and Masuyo, sooner or later chased after me, but when she went missing, her untimely disappearance was never looked into. Their were rumors spiraling and swirling around in Whammy's that she ultimately committed suicide, but then their was other rumors…her love for me and our bond that held our sanity together was too profound that she couldn't handle everything and left…to vanish from the surface of the earth."

Anissa's eyebrows scrunched. Mello was failing to give her the answers she was looking for. She knew they had more than a "special" bond involving friendship and she knew as well as him that it could become more if the both of them would let each other within their comfort areas.

"No! I mean is there something _more _between you two or something?" Anissa questioned demandingly. Mello's eyes quirked, glimpsing at the younger Lawliet and narrowed his cerulean eyes onto the carpet of the car. "You can say something like that, if you like to guess implied romances. What about you, Lolly-pop, have any boys or girls in particular caught the eyes of the crimson beholder?"

Anissa's smile went from a prominent grin to a straight line. "Answer my freaking question, you ass! Are you and Matt hiding your feelings for one another? Then, I'll answer your questions."

Mello didn't hesitate none the less. "Well…kind of. Its more like me hiding my true feelings for Matt, but I'm doubtful on his sexual orientation is so I don't put it on him. Now answer me, are you into someone during this time? I mean, a spiteful bitch and partner-in-crime like you has to have fallen head-over-Converses**(1) **in love with someone and become overly infatuated with him or her."

Anissa crossed her arms against her chest and huffed, "Yeppers! Its this rich, billionaire heir that going to take over his families business when he graduates College. You see, he's such a sweetie pie and his elder step-brother- the most adoring person alive! Before my father went to Germany, he set himself and myself on a friendly brother/sister evening at this coffee shop he always brags about. Tehehe. It was so much fun, we even caught up with his sweet and amicable young boyfriend of his and to tell you the truth, those two are such an adoring couple. They should be together, even after me and his step brother decide to hook up in advance. Tehehe. But like I was saying before, you should try, you never know what might happen in the future. Things can change, but what always remains is the love remaining embarked in the moonlight. Remember that when you officially tell Matt how much you care about him and not a being stone-cold Bitch." Mello couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Anissa always bluntly stated the truth, not matter how mortifying or candid the statements were, as long she got her meaning across. That's all that mattered. "Just don't tell my dad…I already had phone sex with the guy I told you about when he left to Germany and already French-kissed him, as well."

Mello laughed incredulously and rolled his eyes slowly. "That's nothing compared to what I've done in my teen years, missy."

Anissa huffed, "Bring it, Old Man."

Mello grinned maliciously. "I already had sex by the age of 14, and that was with Masuyo. That wasn't meant to happen all in one night, but it just so turned out we both were raging with hormones and going through puberty. We could no longer hinder our sexual frustration and we released it out on one another, as a result. That night was inept on behalf of our sexual orientation and friendship, but we overcame that weary and uneasiness of our guilty conscious. Then, I started working at a club while undercover with the Mafia trying to catch some hotshot who thought he was hardcore and bad ass- which turns out that he's a pussy in charge of the Big Machines..let's just say things had to become down right immoral and not to mention _creepy_. But that's all I can say. Even though there is more than meets the eye. You know?"

Anissa's sanguine eyes diverted to the side. "Moving on….Lets get going, its kind of getting late and you and mister Jeevas have something to say about one another, Am I right, or am I right?"

"Bitch lets get going and stop your goddamn over recessive use of words, it's starting to irk the living shit out of me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Jeevas stood up abruptly, eyeing both unpredictable acquaintances troublingly as Mello was pushed unexpectedly in front of Matt without warning nor expectations imminent of Anissa's actions.

"Lord, Where the bloody hell have you two been out and about for an entire **7 hours**?! I sat up and turned my game console off, as well as the lights and patiently awaited for both of you to arrive back here- in one piece and not being wanted by the police for manslaughter."

Anissa ruffled the backside of her unruly, untamable raven locks, narrowing her crimson eyes onto the floor, finding it more suiting than glancing into the pool of apprehension and upsetting emerald eyes. "Hehehe… funny story there, Matty-boy. We _kinda _busted some houses and mailboxes down to tune down our rage and…Mels has to tell you something!" Anissa blurred out incredulously, not sticking to the cover story her and Mello discussed on the way back to the multiplex building, wanting her plan to kick up a notch.

Mello sputtered, " Wh-Wait, What?!"

Anissa laughed wickedly, shoving Matt near Mello's presence as she sits on the couch waiting for Mello and Matt to fess up to one another; in other words, she wanted to witness the couple making out and vigorously grabbing one another's hair as a factor and satisfaction of their romance. Anissa sighed profoundly; she needed to really stop watching so many romance movies she rents almost everyday and playing matchmaker afterwards to the love sick and the hopeless.

Matt stared perplexedly, uncertain of Anissa's devious doing. Sweat dripped slowly down Mello's leather clad back, speculating on what words would come specifically out of his mouth or what would be said against Matt's objection, if any. "Matt, if I tell you this, promise to never be mad at me or afraid of the things that could be done." Matt stared and stared. It wasn't like Mello to suddenly, out of the blue confess a long lived secret. They are best friends, for god's sake! They weren't meant to be hindering secrets from one another, it was wrong! Its was a like a anomalistic and unheard of, especially with the type of bond they shared with each other. Matt couldn't fathom the idea of Mello keeping a secret, let alone go without telling him. What if he was dying or leaving once more?

"What do you mean, Mels? Are you…dying or something more serious than what you are trying to convey?"

Mello's lips parted, ready to spill his secret and let his best friend know : He's madly in love with him and everything about him. His luminous emerald eyes sparked with passion; his kissable, milky skin that never gets to old or too new to glimpse at. Not to mention the manner Matt approaches issues pertaining to him. Mello was absolutely crazy over his best friend, but didn't want that friendship to exactly end because of a sudden love confession. "No…I'm not dying! I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest, but the dire need to tell you hasn't come until now and the realization that just in one night, everything could change for the both of us. Matt…I-I…" Mello didn't finish his sentence, sputtering incoherently as Matt brought Mello closer to his svelte body and crushed his tender lips against Mello's slightly parted mouth, kissing Mello surprisingly as Anissa gazed at the two best friends making out on the tiled floor, in awe and astonishment. Anissa cheered blithely and playfully surfaced a bunch of catcalls, making the night more interesting. As if she was going to let that moment go to waste. Just as Mello grasped for well needed oxygen, L barged through the apartment complex, easily spotting a mess of Mahogany hair and golden blonde locks intertwined against the marbled flooring of the multiplex.

L amusingly stared at the two heirs on the floor; Matt's skinny body pinned dangerously close to Mello's arising and falling chest. Matt's mahogany tuffs falling besides his milky skin and his emerald eyes diverted into the cerulean pool of emotions conquering Mello's actions. As if they were to look any other way but from each others. Mello's breathing hitched, trying to catch his breath in order to explain himself and their actions, but Matt's body heat was making him anything but attentive and alert. L's onyx eyebrows arose higher than usual, watching as Mello's face instantly heated on contact as Matt stood up and lifted himself off of Mello's dampered body. Mello blushed furiously as he glimpsed curiously at Anissa and her blank expression plastered on her face.

"So, I guess my darling didn't give you both too much of problem, I presume. I mean after all, you two might be the only people to not actually run away from her on contact and on the first meeting." L interjected monotonously, rumpling through his baggy faded jeans and pulled a elegantly wrapped chocolate bar and a console's game and handed it immediately to both heirs. "My treat. Anissa darling, did you behave?"

"Yeah, Daddy! Matty-kins and Mels were awesome, especially the making out part and trashing them to the limit. But other than that, they were one of the coolest . Can I ask of one more thing : Can they baby-sit more often when you go on those ridiculously long trips of your, Pleeeeeasssee?" L was delighted to hear this, coming from the mouth of his notoriously trouble maker of his 13 year old daughter, but didn't exactly show that on his face. "Mail. Mihael, would you akin to baby-sitting Anissa more often, or would that be a challenge? I do leave more frequently than before. I am at a higher demand than normal.

Matt grinned cheekily, replying with the simplest statement : "When Push Comes to Shove,"

(1) I don't use heels for that statement. I use whatever shoe fits there style and Anissa's mostly is Converses.


End file.
